When everything went wrong
by lor-3108
Summary: This is a twist to the King of Theives ending: Aladdin sets Cassim free from the palace prison, but has to pay a heavy consequence. He is framed into trying to kill the sultan, and Jasmine may believe its him. His trial is tomorrow... Whos ruining Als lif
1. The escape

Disclaimer : The characters here were made by disney, they are not mine and I do not own them.  
  
Summary : This Fic is a changed version of The King Of Thieves, and starts from when Als Dad is in Agrabahs Dungeon and Aladdin is at his old rooftop home and just about to go and set his dad, Cassim free….  
  
  
  
~  
  
" Genie, I'll need my Fathers Cloths " said Aladdin with a strong hint of determination.  
  
Aladdin was sitting on the rooftops at his old home.  
  
" I want him out of my life forever, everything was fine until he came along…. "  
  
"Al " Said Genie " Are you sure this is the way ? "  
  
" Yes. I'm going to set my father free from prison. The guards will never know I was there …. "  
  
And with that he jumped of the rooftops and into the streets a large blue cape covering his face.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile at the Palace ………  
  
" Aladdin , Aladdin " called Jasmine whilst brushing her hair in her bedroom. ' I wonder where Al is ' she thought to herself but before she could answer an unknown guard came in to speak to her.  
  
" Princess, you are needed in the Dungeon. Aladdins father is asking for you, hes very ill. "  
  
" ill ? " said Jasmine " Have you told Aladdin "  
  
" The other guards are looking for him now, I told them that you will meet him in the dungeon. "  
  
" I'd better go now then, Stay here and look for Aladdin, he has to know. " And with that Jasmine walked out of her room and into the corridor. The guards mouth smirked and his eyes swivelled to the door, glowing a deep red.  
  
~  
  
Aladdin was outside of the dungeon doors listening for the guards. When he heard the last guard pass by, he opened the door and entered the dungeons. He saw two guards up ahead walking with their backs to him. Al silently went behind them and saw the prison keys in one of the guards pockets. Luckily his days as a street rat had helped him in the art of pick pocketing. He silently pulled the keys from the guards pocked and darted behind a wall into the shadows. They immediately turned around but not quick enough to see that anyone was there. After a couple of seconds they walked into the another part of the dungeon and sat around a table. Aladdin could hear Raoul the main guard talking proudly but Al was not interested in what he had to say, he just wanted his father out of his life. He went to his fathers cell and unlocked the door.  
  
" Aladdin… " said Cassim  
  
" Shhh… Quick go, before the guards put us both in prison. " remarked Al, a small mark of disappointment in his voice.  
  
With that Cassim ran out of the prison and into the dungeon corridor, when Al stepped out into the corridor he saw his father leave through the end door. For a second relief filled Aladdin, and sadness as he thought he'd never see his father again.  
  
As Al passed the guards hangout Raoul saw what he thought was the king of Thieves in the reflection of his mirror.  
  
" Quick hes escaped . Find him Dead or Alive! " exclaimed Raoul to the other guards.  
  
Aladdin immediately climbed up the wall and rested above the door on a ledge that was formed in the stone. When he saw the guards leave he jumped off the ledge only to find Jasmine come through the exit door. She saw him immediately and slammed the door.  
  
" Your not going to escape while I'm here Cassim " said Jasmine Bravely.  
  
Aladdin didn't know what to do, if Jasmine found out it was him under there she'd be so angry. He ran towards Jasmine and gently but firmly pushed her out of the way so he could open the door and run out.  
  
As he got out of the dungeon onto the palace wall Raoul jumped on him from behind and wrestled Al to the ground. Jasmine was now standing in the doorway looking very distressed. Raoul raised his sword with both hands to swing at Aladdins neck. But Aladdin stopped the swing by pushing Raouls hands upwards raising the sword.  
  
Immediately on cue Cassim jumped from a wall above and smashed the sword out of his hand. Al grabbed the sword quickly from the floor in fear of being hit again and stood up. His cape around his back and face then teared off because of Raouls weight on the edge, Aladdins face was now reveiled.  
  
He looked around to see Jasmines hands, shocked over her face.  
  
" Aladdin …. " she said breathless.  
  
Aladdin turned around with the sword in his hand and saw the Sultan coming out of a dark doorway . ' Oh No ' He thought. But then behind the Sultan he could see a figure…. A large guard…. But this guard was different, he had glowing red eyes.…. Aladdin knew some thing was wrong as he ran forward to see the guard holding a sword high in the air ready to strike the Sultan.  
  
Aladdin ran forward raising his sword over his head to strike the impostor. But the Sultan didn't look around, he looked worried and shocked as if he though Al was going to attack him. Just as he was a metre away from the sultan Raoul from no where jumped in front of him rubbing his arm against the blade of Aladdins sword and falling on top of the sultan to protect him. Aladdin looked to strike the impostor but he was gone, out of nowhere. Aladdin looked at the pile of blood from Raouls arm on the floor and felt guilty. Raoul jumped up and went to strike Aladdin down but Cassim blocked the way and pushed Aladdin off the wall and onto a horse then jumping on himself to ride them out of here. Aladdin looked up to see Jasmine at his fathers side crying with hurt. He opened his arm out as Cassim started to ride off.  
  
" Jasmine " He called, and she looked up in complete dismay, he'd broken her heart.  
  
" Jasmine …….. " He shouted " I love youuuu………. "  
  
But she looked into his eyes as if he was never there and she was sure……. she never wanted to see him again……………  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ If you would like another Chapter just write a review ( 


	2. Aladdin returns

Aladdin could see the guards running after him and Cassim, he couldn't believe what had just happened. Jasmine thought he wanted the Sultan dead, the look in her eyes was just unbearable to see as he looked back and saw her standing frozen on the palace wall. No, she wouldn't believe that, she'd think it was just some big misunderstanding. And it was, wasn't it ? Yes of course it was, who was that man, he was going to kill the Sultan. I could see he was standing behind him with a sword over his head. If I hadn't done anything he would be dead now. But Aladdins desperate thoughts were stopped as Iago flew from overhead and spoke.  
  
"Wait a second guys, hey slow down I didn't risk my neck then for nothing, " Cassim stopped the horse as they were now in the desert out of Agrabah.  
  
" Risk your neck, what did you do exactly to help" Aladdin asked annoyed as he jumped off the horse. He then saw his father take the oracle out of his cloak and hold it in the sunlight, Iago must of helped steal it while he was escaping.  
  
"The Oracle, I can't believe you stole it. What were you thinking after everything that's happened" Said Aladdin annoyed.  
  
"I had nothing to loose son, I've waited all my life for this… "  
  
Aladdin didn't know what to do, but his cool thinking brain kicked into order.  
  
"I have to go back ." He said determined ignoring his father.  
  
" Go back, the moment they saw your face your life was over there. " said Cassim  
  
"If theres a punishment, then I'll take it. But I can't do what you did. I won't run away from Jasmine "  
  
"I've never ran away from anything in my life "exclaimed Cassim  
  
" You ran away from Me. From our family. "  
  
" I couldn't come back empty handed, without the hand of Midas.. "  
  
" We didn't want money. We wanted you. But you'll never understand that, will you" Said Aladdin disappointment learing in his voice. " I'm going back, I can't abandoned Jasmine."  
  
" But Aladdin, we have to go. The old father and son thing." Butted in Iago.  
  
" Look, you go Iago, " smiled Aladdin.  
  
"You mean it Al ? " Iago said unsure.  
  
"This is your decision, you go "  
  
" I'll miss you kid… give the monkey a goodbye from me, ok "  
  
" We'd better get going then the sun is almost down. " Iago looked towards Al, and he smiled.  
  
" See you around then …. " Aladdin called as his father started to ride away with Iago by his side. Cassim looked behind, towards Aladdin and Smiled.  
  
" I'll never forget you Aladdin. Never, " And with that they both rode off into the sunset.  
  
Aladdin felt sad to see his father and friend go and turned round to start the walk home. 'Home that is if they believe me' thought Aladdin. 'I'm in such a mess, but hopefully I'll be back in less than an hours walk and try to set things right. I'll have to stop that man ….. I just hope Jasmines ok she'll have to believe me won't she ? ' Al walked for about 5 mins thinking everything through when a large guard with deep red eyes grabbed him from behind and punched him round the face. Aladdin tried to fight back but was soon tied up and dropped in the sand. Aladdin could now see the guard properly. He was very tall and fat with big muscular shoulders and an aggressive ugly face. But his most promenant feature was his deep red eyes.  
  
" What are you doing " shouted Aladdin.  
  
" Never you mind, Aladdin." How did he know my name ? Al thought immediately. I've never seen him before.  
  
"Don't worry I'll take you home. Tomorrow morning will be just right."  
  
He laughed loudly staring at Aladdin.  
  
" But I need to get back, Jasmine will think I've left her. That I did do something wrong and only am back because you captured me…. "  
  
" That's the idea ……Hahahaha "The guard struck Aladdin around the head with his foot leaving him unconscious in the sand.  
  
" I'll make you pay for what you have done, Aladdin. I'll ruin your life. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at the palace ……..  
  
It was 4 am, Jasmine had waited all night at her balcony to see if Aladdin came back to her. But no, he was gone. She couldn't understand, why had he done this. What had happened, had he only pretended to love her. Jasmine was still crying into Rajahs soft fur. She hadn't stopped all night. She thought Aladdin was different. The one, who didn't love her because of her status just because he loved her for what was inside. Maybe he didn't try to attack her father, maybe he just slipped or was just running in his direction. But he did cut Raouls arm, with his sword. And he did run away. And he didn't come back, he didn't come back for her. For his friends.  
  
Genie, Abu and Carpet were waiting inside Jasmines room too. They didn't believe that Al was too blame. At least they tried to think that, but it was so hard when Al wasn't there. It was if he did do something wrong and had left them as if he didn't care.  
  
Soon it was morning and Jasmine came off the balcony into her room, she looked dreadful and felt it too. Her 3 friends looked at her and gave her a hug, they sat on the bed together and just stared. It made a change that Genie wasn't saying anything, they had all noticed Iago had gone but they didn't really think about it too much. What Aladdin had done was on their minds too much.  
  
After 5 or so minutes a guard knocked on Jasmines door.  
  
" Come In " She managed to say .  
  
" Princess, Its Aladdin."  
  
The room went still.  
  
" He's been captured by a guard. "  
  
Captured. Then it was true, he was back but not because he wanted too. Because he was caught. Jasmines heart and her companions hearts sunk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think ? Please review if you want to read more …. (  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and haven't made them. They are Disneys and not mine. 


	3. The decision .

A moment silence echoed on the walls of Jasmines bedroom. Jasmine looked towards the floor, she didn't know what to think. All night she had been waiting to hear of Aladdin's return but now she wished he'd not been found. No, not found, captured. The words stung in her stomach. Captured. A sudden chill swept her skin, she loved Aladdin so much. What had happened to them. Did he still love her or was this love just an act. She couldn't believe this sudden thought. They loved each other, what had happened to Aladdin that made him do such a thing ? It was so out of character … Jasmine sat and thought. Genie, and Abu gave each other sideward glances, they did not see what happened so they couldn't really believe it. But Jasmine had seen it with her own two eyes.  
  
Jasmine looked up from the floor, with a large frown in her eyebrows. Raising her chin slightly in the air she stood upwards from the bed. She was stiff and yet looked so determined. Her hands were clenched together as she walked past the guard very quickly. Before she was upset, but now, she felt anger.  
  
Jasmine started to run slightly down the marble staircase to the 2nd level, she didn't really know what she was going to do. But she had to find out what was going on. She started to pick up speed slightly as she ran down the next staircase. She could hear Abu, Genie and Carpet following her as she ran into the Great hall and abruptly stopped causing them to knock into her and nudge her forward.  
  
Jasmines eyes looked around the large hall. Her Father was standing 5 or 6 metres in front of her surrounded by 11 or 12 guards, one of them being Raoul nursing a bandaged arm. There were also 5 Sultans of neighbouring counties with their sons, 7 princes she had briefly seen before. Talking to her father were 2 Royal Bazirs both she had never seen before.  
  
All eyes in the room looked towards Jasmine and her companions, the room went still. Jasmine couldn't believe the number of people surrounding her, they must have stayed in the Palace, she thought, as they were all invited to the wedding. Immediately her mind fixed on Aladdin, and the wedding. Forcing her eyes to look at the very mixed stares around her she stepped forward and spoke loudly to her father.  
  
" What is going on ? Why are all these people here ? "  
  
Jasmine felt very uncomfortable speaking to her father, for the first time since the attack, in front of all these people. It made there speaking very formal as if they weren't father and daughter.  
  
" … Jasmine we have decided on a course of action to take about what has happened." The Sultan said . He too couldn't believe what was going on. He was angry with Aladdin but was trying to act normal for Jasmines sake.  
  
" How can you decide a course of action when I am not here. Surely I … " but Jasmine didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.  
  
" Jasmine. I will not have you changing or influencing anything we have already said or done. Or even going to do. We have chosen what to do and you have to accept it, as its for your benefit. " The Sultan spoke harsher as he was extremely annoyed. He wanted to get the whole thing dealt with as soon as possible.  
  
" My benefit. How can any of it be in my benefit.. " Jasmine protested.  
  
Abu jumped from foot to foot screeching in agreement, but all eyes looked at him immediately and he stood still and walked back sheepishly behind Carpet.  
  
" What exactly is this course of action anyway " muttered Genie who was standing with Jasmine. The room went even quieter as Genie met a few directed glares from the guests.  
  
The sultan stepped forward and spoke " …Tomorrow morning we will hold a court trial, I and Raoul will give our evidence and a selected Jury present will decide whether Aladdin will have a life sentence or … well. It will all be decided tomorrow. "  
  
" But how can Aladdin have a fair trial when he doesn't even get to say his side of the story. " Remarked Jasmine getting more and more annoyed.  
  
" We already know what Aladdin has done and nothing he can say can change it. I must admit I would like to hear what Aladdin has to say but under the circumstances that is not an option. " Said the Sultan speaking softer as he finished the sentence.  
  
" The circumstances, but I have to know. I'll have to speak to him and find…. " but Jasmine was again interrupted by the Sultan sounding even more annoyed.  
  
" Jasmine I forbid you to go and see Aladdin. "  
  
" But… "  
  
" There are no buts in this at all. We have to face up to what's happened and not try and hide it. He is not to be trusted ! If you go and see him he'll only influence you into…. "  
  
But before the Sultan could finish Jasmine turned around and ran out of the room. Abu and Genie glared around the room and they and carpet walked out.  
  
The Sultan felt very uncomfortable and upset " Excuse me one second please. " The Sultan walked out of the room and found Jasmine crying, siting in the corner of the Entrance hall. He crouched down in front of Jasmine and gently pulled her hands from her face.  
  
" Jasmine…. " he said quietly " I feel just as upset and uncomfortable about this as you do. " He waited for her to speak but Jasmine didn't feel like talking so he carried softly on. " Aladdin was a good friend of mine and I was glad he made you happy. But we have to face up to what has happened. What ever Aladdin would have said in that court tomorrow nothing would have helped. He would have probably got himself into more trouble. " The Sultan paused again before saying " Jasmine I need you to promise you won't go and see Aladdin before the Trial tomorrow. " Jasmine looked up slowly but didn't say anything. " He could influence you as you are still in love with him … This isn't easy for either of us but we'll have to help each other through this . Ok . "  
  
The Sultan looked into his daughters eyes as Jasmine quietly spoke, " I promise Father "  
  
He gave his daughter a hug and smiled. Jasmine tried to smile back but it didn't work to well. The Sultan queitly walked back into the Great hall and Jasmine slowly walked up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
As Jasmine entered her room Genie, Abu and Carpet made room for her to sit on the bed with them.  
  
" Jasmine " started Genie " we think we should go down and speak with Aladdin. We can easily get passed the guards to .. "  
  
" That's sweet Genie.. But I think we should stay here. You heard what they said… "  
  
" And when has that ever meant anything before. This is Aladdin were talking about Jasmine, we need to know what happened. I can't believe Aladdin would do anything like this and with out an explanation, well we need to know. "  
  
Abu screeched and Carpet gestured with his corners in agreement.  
  
Jasmine was getting more stubborn now as she remembered what Aladdin had jeopardised doing what he did.  
  
" He didn't worry about us for a day when we was upset about what happened. He might not of even come back as he was only captured. " Jasmine was trying to convince herself that she believed what she was saying.  
  
" If we don't go now Jasmine you'll regret it for the rest of your life "  
  
" You 3 go then…." Said Jasmine regretfully.  
  
" Lets go then guys " said Genie " I thought you loved Aladdin. You of all people should believe him…. "  
  
" Its just that … " But before she could finish Abu, Genie and Carpet walked out of the door.  
  
Before Jasmine could even speak a young arrogant prince entered her room.  
  
" Good afternoon princess, I am Prince Paneez. I would like to say how beautiful you are looking today. "  
  
Jasmine was immediately unimpressed. What a cheek walking into my room and after everything that has happened. I was only engaged yesterday !  
  
" Now that you have got rid of the awful street rat there is a chance for you to realise there is more to men than cowardly common fleas."  
  
" What did you say .. " Said Jasmine annoyed, Aladdin was not a coward and he was a lot more decent than almost all the princes put together, what did his life on the streets have to do with who he was. In fact he was the most decent man she had ever met.  
  
" Now, now princess" said the prince tapping his hand on her knee. " I'm sure with your father and mine being such good allies we could arrange another wedding. "  
  
Jasmine just couldn't believe it.  
  
" Could you leave my room please" remarked Jasmine  
  
" But.. "  
  
" Now. " Jasmine said firmer. Prince Paneez snobbishly walked out and Jasmine stood up and pictured Aladdins smiling face in her mind. She knew what she needed to find out. She ran to her balcony and looked over the edge to see Genie, Carpet and Abu walking towards the dungeons.  
  
" Carpet " she shouted fairly loudly into the night air " Wait for me ". The 3 looked back and carpet flew up to her balcony, Jasmine jumped off onto carpet and they flew off to join the others.  
  
" I thought you wasn't coming " smiled Genie .  
  
" Lets just say my mind has been swayed. " Jasmine smiled as they quietly flew to the dungeons in the nights darkness.  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone whos reviewed my story I hope you all enjoy it and I'll try to post some more chapters soon. Please review …  
  
Disclaimer : The characters aren't mine there Disneys ( even though I'd like them to be mine !) The plot is mine though but that's it ! 


End file.
